Bank Heist
Bank Heist '''is a group made by Carl for unknown reasons, maybe it was to help people that can't get a job earn money so they don't have to live on the street.. The reason might be because the US law was becoming more and more corrupt. '''Bank Heist '''is a strategic gang made to rob banks and just to resist the law. Some of the members in '''Bank Heist '''are ex-military members and can earn money much faster like this than they would with their previous jobs. '''Bank Heist '''is widely known in America and often gets put into news stations in europe, there's a good reason for that though and that is that they've killed hundreds of cops and even by accident have shot some civillians. Members (In Rank) * Carl - Leader and Communicator 1 * Snape - Communicator 2 * John - Helicopter Pilot * Jack Steel - Heister 1 * Mike Schmidt - Heister 2 * Bob - Heister 3 * Joe - Heister 4 * Johney - Equipment Buyer * Majdi - Part Time Member Former Members * Kevin Hunter - Heister 2 * Evan - Heister 5 Allied Gangs (In Rank) * The True Police - Friends * Dimnesion Builders - Allied Neutral Team Enemy Gangs (In Rank) Every gang has enemies. * The Police - Main Enemies * The MeeMs - Enemies * Newcastle Cannibals - Enemies * Grove - Dislike Each Other * xxX360NoscopersCSProBitchXxx - Neutral Opinions Setup Weaponry * '''High Class Weaponry: Bank Heist '''has alot of high class weapons and the weapons range from glocks to M249 machine guns. Mostly using M16s and M4s the group is armed to the teeth with some of the most deadly weapons on earth. * '''Low Class Weaponry: Bank Heist '''may have pretty good weapons but those are pretty expensive so on smaller missions '''Bank Heist '''resorts to submachine guns as a primary weapon and Bob also uses a remington single shot pistol which Carl makes the ammo for himself and incase they need to they can always ask Abraham Lincoln for extra ammunition. * '''Light Explosives: Bank Heist '''sometimes takes a little bit of explosives to blow their way through heavily guarded entrances and sometimes walls to avoid going through the heavily guarded entrances. These explosives are usually a grenade launcher for one of the members and a little bit of C4, they don't take much of it as it slows them down and is pretty easy to spot. * '''Vehicle Weaponry: Bank Heist '''have alot of attachable weapons which they attached to the helicopter. This can of course when '''Bank Heist '''needs a new vehicle be very helpful for helicopters and maybe even a van that they can use to shoot down cops. * '''Garage Full Of Attachments: While the crew of Bank Heist '''rarely heavily modifies their weapons it's good to know that they have thousands of scopes, silencers and suppressors in the back which can be useful in assassination and stealth missions. Armory * '''Heavy Armory: Incase anyone needs heavy armory Bank Heist has enough of it as they have strong bulletproof vests and even helmets that the group sometimes wears over their masks. Heavy armory is rarely used though as it slows someone down severely. * Light Armory: Bank Heist '''mostly uses light armory as their main source of armory to keep quick on their feet and make heists as quick as humanly possible. Light armory is usually thin bullet proof vests that are still able of stopping shots and sometimes something for the legs as the legs are a big target in a gunfight, just ask Mike. * '''Vehicle Armory: Bank Heist '''has alot of armor for their vehicles which is usually camoflaged thick armory that is hard to see in a short amount of time. '''Bank Heist '''has these on both their helicopter and their car. Vehicles * '''Heisting Helicopter: The heisting helicopter is usually flown by John to escort the team back to the base and often flies high above the clouds so the police can't see them. While the heisting helicopter is just rarely used to escort them it is very often used to fly the team above their destination and letting them parachute down. The helicopter also has guns attached to it incase the police wants to battle in the sky. * Heisting Car: Being a fast and armored car to escape the police quickly when needed is pretty useful as the armor is very hard to see as it's colored in the same color as the car (black) and is a great escape vehicle when they need to escape and the police has helicopters aswell. Trivia * The gangs name was originally made when the creator needed a logo for the Bank Heist team he made in WWE 2K17 consisting of Jack Steel, Mike Schmidt, Bob and Joe. ** The logo had this font and one of the letters looked a little bit like a butterfly knife or a kitchen knife. * Bank Heist '''is heavily inspired by the payday series, the band hollywood undead and the WWE stable called SanitY. ** The members of the gang are heavily based off of the payday crew and some of the members have similarities with payday characters. Jack Steel is the most similar to Dallas and Hoxton, Mike Schmidt is the most similar to Wolf, Bob is the most similar to Chains, and former member Evan is more based off of Houston. * '''Bank Heist's theme song is this. ** According to the creator, the helicopter sounds at the beginning are suppost to be as if the '''Bank Heist '''crew just flew in with the heisting helicopter.